Voilà qui tu es
by Rafxsulfuslovestory
Summary: <html><head></head>Un an après les événements de Dragons 2, Harold et Astrid vivent une vie paisible jusqu'à ce qu'ils fassent une découverte surprenante...</html>
1. Chapitre 1

**_Bon voilà, on y est, c'est le lancement de ma première fic sur Dragons... Donc c'est directement la suite de Dragons 2 et ce chapitre est une sorte d'introduction avec des moments plutôt beaux à voir ! Je tenais à débuter ma fic sous cet angle là, j'espère que vous apprécierez ! _**Vous pouvez également retrouvez ma fanfiction sur mon blog. **__****_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_**

* * *

><p>Voici Beurk. A première vue, on dirait seulement une île comme les autres mais elle préserve quelque chose de très grand. Beurk est notre patrie, à nous, vikings. Mais c'est aussi celle des dragons qui vivent avec nous. Elle est la gardienne de la paix qui existe entre nous. Je vis ici depuis que je suis né et j'ai vu évolué ce gros rocher perdu au milieu de l'océan. C'est grâce aux dragons que la paix est possible et je me battrai pour qu'elle perdure. Car à présent, je ne suis plus qu'un simple habitant de ce village, je suis son chef. Ma mère est revenue habiter avec nous, et avec tout son savoir sur les dragons, elle nous est d'une grande aide. Maintenant, je dois veiller à la sécurité du village mais avec la menace de Drago écarté et depuis que Krokmou est devenu l'Alpha, on est plutôt tranquille. J'avoue que mes nouvelles responsabilités m'effrayaient un peu mais il fallait s'attendre à ce que ça arrive un jour. J'aurai tellement aimé que ça se passe autrement… Mais mon père m'a sauvé et s'est sacrifié pour moi. Et une partie de mon cœur s'en est allée avec lui. Un an déjà. Déjà un an que mon père n'est plus de ce monde…<p>

On était le matin. Krokmou, ma mère et moi étions dans le foyer pour le petit déjeuner. Je buvais mon lait de yack.

– Alors ? Pas trop stressé ? me demanda ma mère avec une pointe d'humour.

– Hm… Non, non ça va… Ça peut aller, répondis-je entre deux gorgées, pas tellement convaincu de ce que je lui racontais.

– Tu sais que tu as le droit de l'être. Ton père et moi l'étions aussi. Lui plus que moi d'ailleurs ! dit-elle en riant.

– J'espère seulement que tout va bien se passer, dis-je franchement.

Je finis en vitesse ce que j'étais en train de manger et sortit, suivi de Krokmou. Je suis sûr que ma mère souriait. Il était encore très tôt et j'avais donné rendez-vous à Astrid dans les airs afin que l'on puisse se voir un peu avant. Une fois dehors, je plaçai ma jambe métallique dans le mécanisme de l'aileron manquant de mon dragon pour le faire décoller. Krokmou et moi étions à présent dans les nuages, j'adorais réellement cette sensation de liberté. Et dire que six ans auparavant, on imaginait pas un seul instant que tout ça serait possible… Un cri, celui de Tempête. _Elle m'a rattrapé _pensais-je. Non, _Astrid m'a rejoint_ rectifiais-je pour moi-même.

– Où tu comptais aller comme ça ? me dit-elle dans un sourire.

– Nulle part. Je faisais seulement un petit tour en t'attendant, répondis-je en lui souriant chaleureusement.

– On fait la course ? annonça-t-elle, tout en commençant à partir à toute allure.

Elle n'avait visiblement pas envie de parler, moi non plus. Elle voulait simplement se défouler avant la longue journée qui nous attendait. J'intimai à Krokmou d'accélérer, il ne se fit pas prier et il s'activa à tenter de dépasser Astrid et Tempête.

Nous volions très vite. Trop vite. Heureusement qu'il n'existe pas de limites de vitesse sur Beurk, sinon, Astrid et moi aurions exploser tous les compteurs… Je la dépassai, elle me lança aussitôt un de ses regards noirs qui suffisent à me faire sourire. Astrid avait vraiment le sens de la compétition, ce qui rendait l'épreuve encore plus excitante à remporter. J'adorai la voir quand elle était comme ça. La détermination qui s'animait en elle à ce moment précis. C'est une des choses qui me plait énormément chez elle. Elle et moi, on se complète, elle est tout ce que je ne suis pas. Astrid est ma moitié. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans elle.

– Allez Tempête ! Encore un petit effort ! On y est presque !

Astrid m'avait, encore, rattrapé. Elle était si douée… C'est finalement elle qui gagna notre petite course.

– Je suis la meilleure ! s'exclama-t-elle en descendant de son dragon vipère.

– Et oui, comme toujours ! lui fis-je remarquer.

– Te moques pas de moi. Tu sais très bien que l'on gagne autant de fois chacun !

Elle s'approcha de moi et me fila un coup dans les côtes. Depuis le temps, j'étais habitué avec Astrid et je savais exactement ce qui arrivait ensuite. Je la saisis par la taille et l'embrassai furtivement. Elle y répondit avec plus d'ardeur en intensifiant le baiser. C'était comme ça que je l'aimais : dure et douce à la fois. Nous nous retirâmes et l'on se serra dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

– Je t'aime Astrid.

Elle sourit.

– Moi aussi Harold.

– Ça va toi ? lui demandai-je.

– Oui, t'inquiètes pas pour moi ! Mais toi ? Ça va ? dit-elle avec sérieux et un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Je me grattai la tête.

– B…Bien sûr ! répondis-je, de façon un peu trop fausse.

Elle me fixa et plissa les yeux.

– Bon… D'accord… J'angoisse un peu, c'est vrai ! lui avouai-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

– Harold… Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Tu sais, j'ai un peu peur moi aussi… Mais ce qui me dérange surtout, c'est que l'on va être séparés ce matin alors que c'est notre mariage !

– On ne sera pas séparés beaucoup de temps, ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste… Tout ça… J'aimerai que cette journée soit différente… Que l'on puisse partir à dos de dragons après la cérémonie par exemple !

Astrid éclata de rire, elle se pencha vers moi et me fit tomber à la renverse. Elle était si imprévisible parfois… et j'adorai ça. Elle était à présent sur moi. Elle rit de plus belle puis se laissa tomber sur mon torse. Elle releva la tête et m'embrassa. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

– Sérieusement Harold, reprit-elle, on ne peut pas faire ça… Le village compte sur nous et puis, tu es le chef !

– Je sais tout ça… Mais ce serait tellement bien, seuls tous les deux… Et puis j'ai l'impression que mon meilleur ami n'assistera pas à un des plus beaux moments de ma vie !

– Arrêtes Harold ! me cria-t-elle presque. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce serait ingérable de laisser les dragons participer à la cérémonie ! Enfin Harold, tu crois pas que t'exagères un peu ?

– Oui… Tu as raison… Je crois que je me laisse un peu submerger par le stress…

– On appréhende c'est normal... Après tout, ça peut peut-être s'arranger cette histoire de vol… dit-elle tout en souriant.

Nous nous sourîmes longtemps comme ça. Elle se pencha en avant et vint y trouver mes lèvres une nouvelle fois. Je la pris dans mes bras et l'enlaçai tendrement.

* * *

><p>On y était. L'heure arrivait et je n'étais pas avec Harold. Vêtue d'une longue tunique blanche, je ne me sentais pas trop à l'aise… Je préférais largement mes épaulettes en métal et ma jupe à pointes, ma hache aussi me manquait… Je me sentais si légère, trop légère. J'étais prisonnière de cette robe. Valka et ma mère s'activaient à l'élaboration de ma coiffure. J'avais les cheveux libres et une couronne en argent y prenait place au fur et à mesure que ma mère et celle d'Harold tressaient ma chevelure avec. Je devais le reconnaître, le résultat final était très réussi.<p>

– On dirait Freyja en personne ! s'exclama Valka.

– Tu es très belle Astrid, me dit ma mère en se tournant vers moi, sourire aux lèvres, visiblement fière de son travail.

– Merci beaucoup, leur répondis-je dans un ton que je voulais reconnaissant.

J'accompagnai mes remerciements d'une accolade affectueuse, pour les rassurer et me rassurer. J'entendis ma mère me chuchoter à l'oreille : « Je suis très heureuse pour toi Astrid. »

L'excitation prenait peu à peu le dessus sur moi. J'allais devenir la femme d'Harold. Harold et moi, ensemble. Pour la vie. Quand on a dû se quitter toute à l'heure, je n'avais qu'une seule pensée : rester. Rester avec lui, avec les dragons, dans la nature. Libres et blottis l'un contre l'autre. J'aurai aimé que le temps s'arrête à ce moment-là. Mais j'allais bientôt rejoindre Harold.

* * *

><p>Seul dans ma propre maison, je m'ennuyais un peu. J'avais laissé Krokmou avec les autres dragons qu'on avait mis à l'écart en ce jour très spécial. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'aurait été cette journée si mon père était encore là aujourd'hui. M'aurait-il rassuré ? Même s'il m'avait angoissé encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà, j'aurais voulu qu'il soit présent. J'entendis la porte grincer, Rustik et Varek en sortirent.<p>

– Ça va comme tu veux ? demanda Rustik en souriant.

– Ça peut aller…

– Tu as ressorti l'épée de ton père ? me dit Varek en m'interrogeant du regard.

– Non. Pas encore, j'allais la chercher justement…

– Tu sais que tu en auras besoin pour la cérémonie, tout à l'heure.

– Oui Varek, je suis au courant !

– T'as l'air contrarié, je me trompe ? questionna Rustik.

Il avait deviné mon trouble, ce qui, je l'avoue, m'étonnait un peu de la part de Rustik. Mais je n'allais pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort. J'étais tout de même un viking, et même si la perspective de ne pas voir mon père à mon mariage me faisait de la peine, je me devais de garder la tête haute.

– Mon père me manque, c'est tout. me contentais-je de répondre.

Je les quittai et me dirigeai vers la chambre qui jadis, avait été occupée par mon père. C'est comme s'il était encore là. Même si c'était ma mère qui dormait là à présent, on aurait bien dit qu'un couple occupait encore la chambre. J'avais laissé ses affaires telles quelles en y ajoutant quelques uns de ses effets personnels, comme son épée. Je la retirai délicatement de son socle et la tendis devant moi avec mes deux mains. Elle était lourde. Je la contemplai, elle était magnifique, forgée dans un fer pur et très robuste. Une larme coula sur ma joue, _Papa_. Je l'essuyai du revers de mon bras et rejoignis Varek et Rustik près du foyer.

– Je suis prêt.

* * *

><p>L'endroit choisi pour la cérémonie était magnifique, c'était en pleine air et la forêt entourait ce petit coin de nature. J'étais aux bras de mon père en attendant l'arrivée d'Harold qui, je trouve, était un peu trop long à mon goût. Je laissai s'échapper des soupirs de temps à autre, j'étais impatiente.<p>

Et il arriva enfin, vêtu de la fourrure que Stoïk portait, en tant que Chef. Il était très beau. Cet homme grand et fort que j'allais épouser, mon Harold. Il me sourit et je lui souris également. Mon père m'offrit son épée et je m'inclinai pour la recevoir. Puis je me relevai et Harold me prit la main. Nous avancions donc main dans la main, dans l'allée créée par les villageois qui nous aspergeaient de brindilles de sapin pour que les dieux nous protègent. Une fois arrivés près de Gothi qui se tenait devant toute l'assemblée, nous nous inclinâmes devant elle pour recevoir la bénédiction des dieux. Elle dessina sur nos fronts le symbole du marteau de Thor. Puis nous nous tournâmes l'un en face de l'autre, lui et moi. Nous brandîmes en même temps nos épées respectives et nous procédions à l'échange de celles-ci. Je saisis l'épée qu'Harold venait de me céder, celle de Stoïk.

* * *

><p>Astrid était sublime, je ne l'avais jamais vu en robe auparavant, ni les cheveux détachés d'ailleurs. Et ça lui allait très bien. Le blanc de sa tunique mettait ses beaux yeux bleus en valeur. Elle était parfaite. Ma future femme était parfaite. Nous sortîmes nos anneaux simultanément et les posèrent sur nos nouvelles épées. Je lui passai l'anneau à son annulaire gauche, les mains tremblantes. J'avais beau me répéter que ce n'était qu'Astrid, que tout allait bien, j'étais nerveux. C'est elle qui me passa ensuite l'anneau, elle rougit. Je lui souris pour la rassurer et elle me sourit à son tour. Enfin, nous entrelacions nos doigts, les mains jointes, au-dessus de nos épées.<p>

– Astrid, je jure de t'aimer et de te protéger quoiqu'il advienne de nous.

– Harold, même si je n'ai pas de besoin d'être protégée… proclama-t-elle, je jure de t'aimer et de t'assister du mieux que je peux dans ta fonction de chef.

– Je t'aime. Souris-je

– Je t'aime aussi Harold.

Elle sauta dans mes bras et nous nous embrassâmes, longuement, passionnément, divinement.

* * *

><p>Ce baiser était encore plus fort que nos mots, il traduisait parfaitement les sentiments que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre. Ça y est, nous étions mariés.<p>

Une tradition perdurait sur Berk depuis de très longues décennies, elle consistait en une sorte de course contre la montre pour désigner les plus forts. J'avais mon équipe composée des jumeaux et moi-même, et Harold la sienne avec Varek et Rustik. L'équipe perdante devrait servir à boire aux autres toute la nuit durant. Mais cette année, la course allait être différente car cette fois, nous avions nos dragons. J'appelais Tempête en imitant le cri bien distinct des dragons vipères, tous les autres firent de même avec leur dragon.

– Les premiers arrivés au Grand Hall ! m'exclamais-je.

Harold m'adressa un sourire en coin avant de se positionner sur Krokmou et décoller. Je partis à toute vitesse.

* * *

><p>Astrid volait très vite mais je ne mis pas longtemps à la rattraper. Elle fronça les sourcils et se mit tout à coup à tirer sur sa robe. Elle l'hotta complètement et, à ma grande surprise, elle était vêtue d'un haut et d'un pantalon en-dessous. Je reconnaissais bien là la femme que je venais à peine d'épouser, étonnante, à son habitude. Je me fis bientôt devancé, à croire qu'elle l'avait fait exprès. Rustik et Varek devraient assurer le service ce soir…<p>

Je descendis de Krokmou et lui caressai affectueusement la tête avant de me précipiter vers la porte du Grand Hall, d'où se tenait Astrid. Il était de coutume que le mari accompagne sa femme à l'intérieur de la pièce. Je lui pris la main et m'inclinai :

– Si madame veut bien se donner la peine d'entrer… dis-je d'un ton très soutenu.

Elle m'adressa un coup sur la tête en me soufflant « idiot » dans les oreilles mais se laissa faire et avança. Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans le Grand Hall, tout le monde applaudissait et criait nos noms, des acclamations à la viking quoi. Nous fûmes bientôt devant toute l'assemblée et ma mère arriva rapidement vers nous, la fameuse coupe d'hydromel entre les mains, pour nous le faire boire. Elle la brandit fièrement au-dessus de nous et nous nous inclinâmes une nouvelle fois. Elle nous transmit le récipient et nous le bûmes tour à tour. Ceci étant fait, le banquet pouvait commencer.

Finalement, la fête fut plutôt très agréable. Des luttes avaient été organisées et Rustik et Varek y participaient pour impressionner Kognedur qui, pourtant, était toujours sur Eret… Mais moi et Astrid dansions. Nous dansions à en perdre la tête à force de tourner sans cesse mais nous adorions ça, l'ambiance était vraiment super. La musique aussi sauf quand Gueulfor chantait, ça c'était pas top, mais il nous faisait bien rire. Il dansait avec ma mère. Elle était heureuse pour moi, comblée, même si mon père lui manquait terriblement. Nous continuions de danser, bien que ma fausse jambe fasse quelque fois des siennes et que je manquais de trébucher à chaque pas, nous continuions. Jusqu'à ce que Gueulfor m'interpelle d'un clin d'œil, je le rejoignis.

– Ah ! Gueulfor ! Alors, ça va ? Tu t'amuses bien ? dis-je un peu nerveusement, redoutant sa réponse.

– Bien, bien, dit-il ironiquement. Mais enfin Harold ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! clama-t-il.

– Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles…

– Oh si, tu vois très bien de quoi je parle mais tu n'oses pas agir, comme d'habitude ! Allez sortez d'ici tous les deux ! Vos dragons vous attendent dehors. répondit-il le regard tourné vers Astrid.

Il soupira.

– Merci, lui dis-je dans un sourire.

Je me dirigeai vers Astrid, courant presque, je l'agrippai par la taille et l'embrassai furtivement. J'adressai un regard entendu à Gueulfor et à ma mère, puis nous sortîmes. Krokmou et Tempête étaient effectivement là, à nous attendre, prêts à partir.

– Mais où tu m'emmènes ? me demanda Astrid.

Je souris.

– Tu verras !

Nous décollâmes. Nous étions en début de soirée et la nuit n'était pas encore tombée. C'était la fin de l'été et il faisait beau et chaud, contrairement à d'habitude. Nous arrivâmes à ce fameux endroit. C'était un coin reculé de Beurk, méconnu de tous, sauf de moi et Astrid. Je l'avais découvert par hasard avec Krokmou. Une fois Astrid m'avait suivi et m'avait trouvé là. Depuis c'était devenu une sorte de lieu secret où nous nous réfugions quand nous voulions être seuls. C'était notre endroit. Elle sourit en descendant de sa dragonne, elle était heureuse. Elle vint se blottir contre moi.

– Tu n'aurais pas pu choisir meilleur endroit…

Nous nous regardâmes, les yeux dans les yeux, à scruter la moindre parcelle de nos traits et ses lèvres vinrent bientôt se mêler aux miennes ainsi que nos langues. Nous échangeâmes un baiser langoureux. Je tenais Astrid par la taille et elle s'accrochait à ma nuque. Je sentis bientôt le désir monter en moi comme il montait en elle. Cependant, nous nous détachâmes momentanément l'un de l'autre et nous nous assîmes au bord de la falaise qui donnait pleine vue sur l'océan sans fin. L'astre du jour serait bientôt englouti sous cette immensité. Je pris la main d'Astrid et nous entremêlâmes nos doigts devant ce merveilleux coucher de soleil. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

– J'aimerai que cette journée dure toujours…

– Moi aussi Astrid, moi aussi…

Je l'embrassai sur le front.


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Chapitre 2 posté ! Il était temps... Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce temps qui a dû vous paraître long ! Malheureusement je suis très irrégulière dans mes publications car je n'écris que lorsque j'en ai le temps, c'est à dire pas souvent... Profitez donc bien de ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture et merci aux reviews qui m'ont été adressées c'est super sympa !**_

* * *

><p>Le vent dans mes cheveux, l'air frais me caressant le visage, j'étais libre. Jonché sur Krokmou, je planais au-dessus de Beurk à l'aube du jour. La brume matinale se dissipait à chaque battement d'aile de mon dragon. Le soleil se lèverait bientôt et moi et mon furie nocturne ne rations jamais son levé, ni son couché d'ailleurs. C'était notre petit rituel, un vol chaque matin et chaque soir. Je fis monter Krokmou plus haut dans le ciel, au-dessus des nuages, je voulais rester le plus longtemps possible avec lui, avant de me tourner vers mes responsabilités de chef. Je lui tapotai affectueusement la tête.<p>

– Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? On tente le coup mon grand ?

Il grogna.

– Alors c'est parti ! m'écriai-je.

Je me détachai de sa selle et me laissai glisser vers le vide. Le bien-être. Mon furie nocturne ne tarda pas à me rejoindre et nous nous redressâmes à la dernière seconde au moment où nous arrivions sur l'océan. J'émis des hurlements de joie et Krokmou rugit tout en lançant des tirs plasma pour exprimer son contentement. "Mes ailes" à présent déployées, je volais. Nous volions tous les deux devant le soleil levant et je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête, mais le devoir m'appelait. Nous atterrîmes sur une petite île non loin de Beurk et nous rentrâmes. Je descendis de mon dragon et le laissai rejoindre ses congénères. Je me dirigeai vers la grande salle quand quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un m'agrippa le bras. C'était Astrid et elle avait l'air contrariée.

– Pourquoi tu m'as pas attendu ?! m'accusa-t-elle.

– De quoi tu parles ? demandai-je, incrédule.

– Tu m'avais promis qu'on irait voler ensemble ce matin !

– C'est que… tu dormais Astrid, alors… j'ai pas voulu te réveiller… tentai-je de me défendre.

Elle m'administra un violent coup dans le bras et partit en courant, me laissant seul avec moi-même. Je restais là, les bras ballants, j'étais pathétique. Astrid était déjà loin alors je me rendis au grand Hall pour ma prise de parole quotidienne. Quand j'arrivai, tout le monde m'attendait, j'étais en retard. Gueulfor me lança un regard furieux, plein de reproches. Je me plaçai devant l'assemblée sur l'estrade, mal à l'aise à mon habitude – un gros blanc régnait – et je pris la parole.

– Hum… Euh… Bonjour…

Gueulfor soupira et se tapa volontairement la tempe.

– Bon alors, les provisions pour l'hiver sont fin prêtes… Mais il nous manque du bois… Hum, il faudrait envoyer les dragons en chercher… Rustik et Kranedur, vous vous en chargez ?

– Pas de problème, répliqua Rustik.

– Bien. Varek, tu t'occupes toujours de remplir le livre des dragons avec tes nouvelles observations sur les îles voisines ?

– Bien sûr, t'inquiètes Harold, je gère.

– Parfait. Heu… des questions ?

Tout le monde se rua vers moi en me posant mille et une questions… sur les dragons, la façon de les entretenir, si je pensais à améliorer certaines infrastructures, quand aurait lieu la prochaine course de dragons, ce genre de choses. J'essayais de répondre au plus grand nombre pour contenter chacun mais c'était compliqué. C'était dans ces moments-là que j'avais le plus envie de m'évader, je voulais me retrouver avec Krokmou dans les airs et explorer le monde comme avant, mais je n'avais plus le temps. J'avais été très heureux de succéder à mon père au trône de Beurk mais j'avais besoin de liberté. Après ces entretenues coutumières, je sortis de la salle pour aller aider Gueulfor à la forge. Je tombai sur Mildiou qui me considéra avec une suffisance que je lui connaissais que trop bien.

– C'est encore pire que du temps où ton père dirigeait ce village… soupira-t-il.

Puis il tourna les talons et je fis de même. _Sacré Mildiou, il ne changera jamais !_ songeai-je.

Je repartis en direction de la forge où mon ancien précepteur m'attendait.

– On a du pain sur la planche mon bonhomme ! annonça-t-il.

Il me présenta l'étendue du travail d'aujourd'hui et je m'affairai à prendre les outils nécessaires à la tâche. Lorsque j'entamai la réalisation d'une nouvelle selle, celui-ci m'interpella :

– Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ce matin ?

– J'étais en retard, c'est tout. répondis-je, redoutant la prochaine question.

– Mm… Y avait autre chose ! dit-il tout en secouant la tête. Voyant que je ne répondais pas, il continua. Oh… Il s'est passé quelque chose avec la demoiselle !

Je soufflai.

– Hum… Oui… On peut dire ça.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

– Pff… Elle s'est énervée parce que je ne l'ai pas attendu pour voler ce matin avec Krokmou. C'est n'importe quoi ! Elle dormait… Je croyais bien faire en la laissant se reposer encore un peu !

Je frappai durement le métal dont j'étais en train de m'occuper.

– Doucement ! brama-t-il. Puis il m'adressa une tape dans le dos. T'en fais pas, t'auras qu'à de lui parler et tout s'arrangera.

– Oui, tu as raison. Je vais faire ça.

– Oui mais pas tout de suite ! T'as encore du travail je te signale !

Il retourna à son affaire et de mon côté, je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais dire à Astrid.

Il faisait chaud dans la forge, trop chaud. J'avais l'habitude mais là, je brûlais d'envie de revoir Astrid et je ne pouvais plus attendre. J'entrepris donc de sortir quand je fus stoppé par le fameux duo formé par Baquet et Mulch.

– Harold ! On était venu te voir justement ! Il…

– Je suis désolé, il faut vraiment que j'y aille ! Ça peut attendre ? m'empressai-je de leur répondre.

– Et bien en fait, c'est à propos de Baquet, son seau lui serre la tête et…

Je ne les écoutais déjà plus, j'étais trop pressé de retrouver Astrid.

Elle était aux écuries et donnait à manger aux dragons mal en point. Je l'attrapai par derrière en lui tenant affectueusement la taille.

– Tu m'en veux toujours ?

Elle se retourna.

– Non… Mais ne me refais plus jamais ça, compris ?

– Astrid, tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir de t'avoir laissée dormir quand même ?

Elle se détacha de moi.

– Mais enfin Harold, le problème n'est pas là !

– Il est où le problème alors ? l'interrompis-je, les yeux grands ouverts.

– J'ai l'impression que tu ne veux plus que je t'accompagne… dans quoi que ce soit ! On dirait que… tu ne veux pas m'impliquer ! Et tu sais au combien je déteste être mise à l'écart ! s'indigna-t-elle.

– C'est pas ça, j'ai juste… besoin d'un peu de liberté ! Je suis étouffé dans ce monde, d'accord ? J'en peux plus de toutes ces responsabilités…

– Je t'avais prévenu Harold, je t'avais dit que ce ne serait pas facile… C'est comme pour ta carte d'exploration ! Je sais que tu as préféré la garder avec toi plutôt que de me la confier afin que je continue ce que nous avions commencé !

– Tiens donc, c'est pas toi qui m'avais dit de la laisser tomber cette carte justement ? Et puis d'ailleurs, c'est moi qui l'ai commencé, avec Krokmou.

– Bah voyons ! Tu veux me faire passer pour la méchante maintenant ? Et bien, tu as pu constater que je n'avais pas eu entièrement raison en ce qui concerne ton dragon puisque tu continues à le monter ! Et puis avoues-le, tu préfères Krokmou à moi n'est-ce pas ?

– Je vois qu'on est au moins d'accord sur un point…

Astrid pesta furieusement, elle l'avait cherché, elle m'avait mis en colère. Celle-ci me donna une violente gifle, je ne l'avais pas vu venir celle-là.

Bientôt, je remarquai que nous n'étions pas seuls, tout le village ou presque, avait assisté à notre dispute. J'étais à bout de nerfs, la situation me dépassait complètement. Ma décision était prise, il fallait que je prenne du recul. J'appelai mon furie nocturne et Krokmou débarqua illico, je pris place sur son dos et nous décollâmes.

Une fois dans les airs, je criai pour évacuer toute la pression – même si au fond de moi, je savais que c'était inutile – et je me laissai tomber sur mon dragon.

– Oh… Krokmou ! Si tu savais à quel point je me sens nul… J'ai laissé la totalité du village en plan… et Astrid…

Je soupirai.

– J'ai tout gâché… Et dire qu'il y a pas si longtemps, on avait tant de projets tous les deux… C'est ma faute Krokmou…

_Un matin comme les autres sur Beurk, à une exception près, il faisait beau. On n'avait pas trop froid non plus, bref, un temps idéal pour quelques excursions. Je me levai de bonne heure pour partir tôt et Astrid devait faire de même pour m'accompagner mais elle demeurait au lit._

_– Alors comme ça on reste au lit ?_

_– Mmm… dormir… dit-elle entre deux marmonnements._

_Je la secouai légèrement tout en la contemplant amoureusement._

_– Voyons, ce n'est pas digne d'Astrid Hofferson !_

_– Haddock… souffla-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux, tout en m'adressant un sourire léger. C'est Astrid Haddock…_

_Ma petite ruse avait fait son effet._

_– Allez debout ! Il fait beau ! Ce sont les conditions idéales pour une expédition !_

_– Harold… laisses-moi dormir… je suis fatiguée…_

_Astrid, fatiguée ? Impossible. Soit elle ne voulait vraiment pas venir, soit elle était vraiment fatiguée et là, ça devenait inquiétant. Je lui tâtonnai le front._

_– Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

_– Tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai juste besoin de me reposer un peu. Vas-y sans moi, c'est pas grave. _

_– T'es sûre ? Tu sais, je peux rester là si tu veux. J'aurais d'autres occasions._

_– C'est pas tous les jours qu'il fait soleil sur Beurk alors profites-en ! Ne t'en fais pas pour moi._

_– Bon… Tu es certaine que ça ne te déranges pas ? lui demandai-je une nouvelle fois, pour m'assurer que tout irait bien._

_– Oui ! Allez, file !_

_Je lui déposai un baiser sur le front et partis en vitesse. Je rejoignis Krokmou dehors avec Rustik, Varek et les jumeaux qui nous accompagnaient. La journée fût relativement calme, ce qui nous permit de découvrir une nouvelle île peuplée de dragons vipères. Dommage qu'Astrid n'ait pas été là, elle aurait adoré et Tempête aussi, bien évidemment. Nous rentrâmes après coup sur Beurk où nous attendait le village. A ma grande surprise, Astrid ne se trouvait pas sur la place du village avec les autres vikings, je ne la voyais pas. J'atterris près de ma mère qui était restée pour gérer le village avec Gueulfor en mon absence. Elle m'adressa un sourire._

_– Alors, tu as découvert de nouvelles îles ? Tu as pu faire des observations particulières ? s'enquit-elle._

_– Heu… Oui, oui ! Mais heu… tu sais où est Astrid ?_

_Elle sourit de nouveau._

_– Elle est chez Gothi, elle a eu quelques nausées cette après-midi lors de l'entraînement dragons mais elle…_

_– Quoi ? Je vais la voir tout de suite !_

_Je remontai sur Krokmou et le dirigeai vers la maison de Gothi en vitesse. Nous arrivions devant chez elle en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je descendis maladroitement de mon dragon et accourus jusqu'à l'entrée de sa hutte quand je vis Astrid en sortir._

_– Astrid ! m'écriai-je. Tout va bien ?_

_– Oui Harold, je ne pourrais pas aller mieux ! me répondit-elle, toute excitée. _

_Je la regardai sans comprendre._

_– Quoi ? Comment ça ? Tu étais pourtant… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

_– Harold, on va avoir un bébé. dit-elle, émue._

_Je mis du temps à réaliser sur le coup, nous, parents. Je la regardai d'un amour débordant et lui souris. Je la pris par la taille et la fis virevolter à bout de bras puis la ramenai vers moi, je l'enlaçai tendrement._

_– Ouah ! Astrid, c'est merveilleux !_

_Les semaines qui succédèrent cette heureuse nouvelle furent heureuses et paisibles, nous l'avions d'ailleurs annoncé à tout le village qui s'était montré très enthousiasme. Astrid était plus rayonnante que jamais, elle était épanouie et magnifique. Tous les matins, lors du petit déjeuner, je la regardai, assis sur ma chaise, manger plus qu'à son habitude, avec admiration. J'adorai ce que cette grossesse produisait chez elle, elle était calme et rêveuse, seul son bonheur comptait à mes yeux. _

_Je rentrai le soir après une longue journée de Chef et vint trouver Astrid qui se réchauffait auprès du feu._

_– Bonsoir mon chef adoré !_

_Elle me fit un bisou sur la joue au moment où je m'assis à côté d'elle. Je la pris dans mes bras._

_– Ça va ? Pas trop fatiguée ?_

_– Harold, je ne suis pas une chochotte !_

_– Je sais, je sais ! Désolé. Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais._

_– Je vais bien. J'ai un peu mal au ventre mais ça va passer. dit-elle avec un sourire léger._

_– J'espère. lui-souris-je._

_Plus tard, nous montâmes nous coucher. Au beau milieu de la nuit, je sentis Astrid se retourner dans tous les sens à travers les couvertures puis elle se leva._

_– Astrid ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tout va bien ?_

_– Oui, oui… Je reviens tout de suite._

_Je reposai la tête sur l'oreiller. Je me réveillai en sursaut lorsque j'entendis des gémissements alarmés provenant de la pièce voisine. J'accourus hors de la chambre et arrivai devant la porte d'où provenait le bruit._

_– Astrid ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça va ? Je peux entrer ?_

_– Harold… Laisses-moi… répondit-elle entre deux sanglots._

_S'en était trop, je ne pouvais pas la laisser sans rien faire, je décidai d'entrer. Je découvris alors une Astrid apeurée, gisant dans une marre de sang qui se répandait de plus en plus autour d'elle. J'étais comme paralysé par la scène horrible à laquelle j'assistais. Astrid tentait vainement de se cacher, elle était en mauvaise posture… Je m'accroupis pour me mettre à son niveau._

_– Astrid… Laisses-moi t'aider…_

_Elle ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, elle se jeta dans mes bras et je la serrai fort. Des sanglots lui traversaient tout le corps, elle était terrifiée. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, c'est la première fois où j'ai vu Astrid pleurer._

_– C'est… c'est un signe… je ne suis pas faite pour être mère… je ne pourrais jamais enfanter… c'est un signe des dieux… sanglota-t-elle._

_– Astrid, c'est pas de ta faute, ça ne veut rien dire. Tu tomberas à nouveau enceinte…_

_– Oh Harold… Je suis désolée !_

Non Astrid, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Le monde s'est écroulé ce jour-là. Lorsque le village avait appris la nouvelle, ils nous avaient tous soutenus bien que quelques un avaient déclaré qu'Astrid ne pourrait jamais donner d'héritiers à Beurk. C'était la véritable raison de notre dispute. Et moi, qu'est-ce que je faisais là ? Nous devions parler.

– Krokmou, on rentre sur Beurk !

Au moment où j'achevai ma phrase, un coup de tonnerre éclata, suivi de plusieurs éclairs foudroyant le ciel à présent peuplé de gros nuages noirs. Une tempête approchait. C'est là que je me souvins de ce que Baquet et Mulch essayaient de me dire ce matin, le seau de Baquet se resserrait autour de sa tête ! Quel idiot je faisais… La pluie commença à tomber lourdement sur nous et un vent fort se leva, nous entraînant mon dragon et moi, dans un tourbillon dont nous ne pouvions pas sortir.

– Krokmou ! Attention ! Ah ! criai-je.

Nous tombions dans le vide. Nous nous réveillâmes après cette chute sur une île inconnue. Nous avions visiblement perdu connaissance. Le ciel s'était allégé.

– Bah dis-donc mon vieux, on a eu de la chance…

Il grogna comme pour acquiescer ce que je venais de dire. Nous nous déplaçâmes de là où nous étions pour explorer cette nouvelle île afin d'avoir des indices sur l'endroit où nous nous trouvions. J'avançai suivi de Krokmou quand nous fûmes surpris par un bruit qui venait de gauche. Et ce que nous vîmes à cet instant-là, dépassait largement tout ce qui nous ait été donné de voir.


End file.
